peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peeling Back The Years
Six-part BBC series of one-hour shows presented by John Walters, who interviews Peel on his musical history since buying his first record at the age of 13 in 1952. The song featured on this 78, 'Blue Tango' by Ray Martin & His Orchestra, is used as the theme tune for the series. *First broadcast on BBC Radio 1 in 1987 on Saturday afternoons, with Thursday evening repeats. Repeated more recently by the BBC in shortened form, with much of the music edited down. (Peel Sessions gives first broadcast of final show as 1987-10-30, which was a Friday). Music Fan See also: Peeling Back The Years 1 (Transcript) (First broadcast: 1987-09-26) *Ray Martin & His Concert Orchestra: Blue Tango *Johnnie Ray: Cry *Frank Chacksfield: Little Red Monkey *Frankie Laine: The Kid’s Last Fight *Excelsior Ropes Works Brass Band: Post Horn Gallop *Handel: Zadok The Priest *Earl Bostic: Sleep *Bill Haley: Shake, Rattle And Roll *Lonnie Donegan: Rock Island Line *Lonnie Donegan: New Burying Ground *Chris Barber’s Jazz Band: Oh, Didn’t He Ramble (LP – Traditional Jazz At The Royal Festival Hall) Decca *Elvis Presley: Heartbreak Hotel *Little Richard: Tutti Frutti *Gene Vincent: Be-Bop-A-Lula *Gene Vincent: Race With The Devil Early DJ Years See also: Peeling Back The Years 2 (Transcript) (First broadcast: 1987-10-03) *Washboard Sam: I'm Feeling Low Down (Bluebird) *Beatles: I Saw Her Standing There (LP - Please Please Me) Parlophone *Yardbirds: The Nazz Are Blue *Captain Beefheart: Diddy Wah Diddy (single) A&M *Doors: Break On Through (To The Other Side) (single) Elektra *Country Joe & The Fish: Porpoise Mouth (LP – Electric Music For The Mind And Body) *Martha & The Vandellas: Love Bug, Leave My Heart Alone (single) Tamla Motown *Captain Beefheart: Yellow Brick Road (LP – Safe As Milk) *Crocheted Doughnut Ring: Too Little Ladies (Azalea & Rhododendron) (single) Polydor *Misunderstood: Shake Your Money Maker (demo) *Fleetwood Mac: Coming Home (LP - Mr Wonderful) Blue Horizon *Pink Floyd: Interstellar Overdrive (LP – Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) EMI Columbia *Captain Beefheart: Sure Nuff ‘N’ Yes I Do (LP – Safe As Milk) Pre-Punk (First broadcast: 1987-10-10) See also: Peeling Back The Years 3 (Transcript) *Captain Beefheart: Pachucho Cadaver (LP – Trout Mask Replica) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Salamanda Palagnda (LP – Prophets, Seers & Sages: The Angels Of The Ages) Regal Zonophone *T-Rex: Get It On (single) Fly *Fairport Convention: A Sailor’s Life (LP – Unhalfbricking) *Soft Machine: Moon In June (session) *Third Ear Band: Mosiac (LP - Alchemy) *Andy Capp: Pop A Top (single) Treasure Isle *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Concrete Jungle (session) *Gap Band: Fontessa Fame (LP – Magician’s Holiday) Shelter *Nice: Intermezzo from “Karelia Suite” (LP – Ars Longa Vita Brevis) *Neu: Negativland (LP – Neu!) *New Riders Of The Purple Sage: Dim Lights And Thick Smoke (And Loud, Loud Music) (LP – Powerglide) *Faces: Had Me A Real Good Time LP – Long Player) *Little Feat Rock ‘n’ Roll Doctor (LP – Feats Don’t Fail Me Now) Punk (First broadcast: 1987-10-17) See also: Peeling Back The Years 4 (Transcript) *Eddie & The Hot Rods: Do Anything You Want To Do *Ramones: Blitzkreig Bop (LP – The Ramones) *Vibrators: We Vibrate (single) RAK *Damned: Neat Neat Neat (session) *Sex Pistols: Anarchy In The UK *Generation X: Your Generation (single) Chrysalis *Slits: Love And Romance (session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Love In A Void (session) *Adam & The Ants: Deutscher Girls (single) *Teenage Jesus & The Jerks: Orphans (single) Lust/Unlust *Fall: Bingo-Master’s Break-Out (single) Step Forward *Undertones: Teenage Kicks Life After Punk (First broadcast: 1987-10-24) See also: Peeling Back The Years 5 (Transcript). *Nightingales: Urban Ospreys *Joy Division: Twenty Four Hours (LP – Closer) Factory *Echo & The Bunnymen: Villiers Terrace (LP - Crocodiles) Korova *Cocteau Twins: Musette And Drums (LP – Head Over Heels) 4AD *Altered Images: Song Sung Blue (LP – Pinky Blue) Epic *Misty: Introduction (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *Double Dee & Steinski: The Payoff Mix (12” single) Tommy Boy *Smiths: Reel Around The Fountain *Bogshed: Tried And Tested Public Speaker (single) Shelfish *Butthole Surfers: 22 Going On 23 (LP – Locust Abortion Technician) Blast First Others (First broadcast: 1987-10-31) See also, Peeling Back The Years 6 (Transcript)) *John Peel: Top Gear Theme (LP – John Peel Presents Top Gear) BBC *Roy Orbison: Running Scared *Duane Eddy: Hard Times *David Bowie & John Lennon: Fame (LP – Young Americans) RCA *John Lennon: Gimme Some Truth *Jimi Hendrix: Red House (LP – Are You Experienced) *Frank Zappa (& Captain Beefheart): Willie The Pimp (LP – Hot Rats) *Neil Young: Like A Hurricane *Poco: Rose Of Cimarron (LP-Rose Of Cimarron) (ABC) *Wild Man Fischer: My Name Is Larry (LP – Wildmania) Rhino *Bad Boy Orchestra: Do You Want To Dance (12” single) Southway *???: Post Horn Gallop Availability *Edited versions (around 40 minutes) of the shows are available online in streamed form at the BBC Radio 6 site, and from The Peel Tapes. Edited versions of shows 3-6 are on John Peel Torrent Compilation 17 of 17 (Various). *Part 1, edited repeat (SIG re-up) *Part 2, edited repeat (SIG re-up) *Part 3, full show (SIG re-up) *Part 4 http://rapidshare.com/files/159913233/peelingbacktheyears4a.mp3, http://rapidshare.com/files/159916181/peelingbacktheyears4b.mp3. Full show in two parts. Same files at http://www.mediafire.com/?21mzgkzrdm0 and http://www.mediafire.com/?r5zlyaz42t2 for faster download (SIG re-up) *Part 5, full show (SIG re-up) *Part 6, full show (SIG re-up) Category: Documentaries Category: One For Ken Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:John Walters